The invention relates to miter saws.
Miter saws are power tools typically comprising a base assembly, a table rotatably attached to the base assembly (for allowing the user to change the miter angle) and a saw assembly pivotably attached to the table so that the saw assembly can move downwardly for cutting. The saw assembly typically includes a blade and a motor driving the blade.
It is well known in the art to provide a wear ring between the base assembly and the table to minimize binding and friction therebetween.
Usually the wear ring consists of a metal ring disposed between the table and the base assembly. Typically this metal ring is bolted down onto the base assembly or the table so that the wear ring does not rotate.